The Khal and his Queen
by Riddicknodefeat
Summary: If Daenerys was stronger and stood up to Viserys, if Khal Drogo was smarter in his decisions, and if Dany didn't interfere.
1. Chapter 1

The Khal and his Queen

(This is the way I would like Drogo and Daenerys' story to have gone. I'll keep some of the details from the book, but Drogo is staying in the land of the living. Daenerys is a lot smarter than she is in the show and book)

**Dany's P.O.V**

Dany watched from her spot in the threshold as the Dothraki Khal and his riders rode into the courtyard on horseback. Almost immediately, she was both frightened and interested in the man that sat tall in front of her. His long hair was braided and jingled with the dozens of bells that were tied into his hair. From her spot, his eyes looked almost black; a type of dye had been used to make his eyelids turn black. A way to make him look fiercer, her brother Viserys had explained to her. He was a handsome man, she had to admit. His chest was bare and painted with bright blue tattoos; his legs were covered in some sort of animal hide that fell loosely around his legs. A large blade was strapped over his back, and a smaller one to his thigh. Dany couldn't tell if he had seen her or not, but the moment she took a step forward towards the powerful man his eyes snapped up to her.

She was drawn to him, his eyes, his face, his power, even the braid that fell down his back. Blood was on his red stallion, she hoped it was animal, but she couldn't tell the difference. The wind was sending a whiff of his deep scent towards her. He smelt like horses and sweat, and man. It was the first time she'd smelt something quite so strange, but yet it was a simple blend that fit the man to a 'T'.

Magister Illyrio was speaking to the Khal in a language that Dany had never heard before. It was harsh and deep; it sounded like it was being spoken from the chest, instead of the light words she was used to hearing. He had told her of the people the Khal was head of, the language that they spoke, yet when she asked for him to teach her a few things, he refused. He claimed that her brother wanted to ensure that the engagement would really happen before she learnt any of the foreign words. The Khal had yet to look at Illyrio, but kept his eyes on Dany, taking in her dress and appearance. When she moved to step forward, Viserys painfully gripped her wrist and pulled her back and close to him so he could hiss his words in her ear.

"You see how long his hair is? When the Dothraki are defeated in battle they cut off their braids to show their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated." His sly face turned up into a deadly smirk as he increased the pressure on her wrist. Silently, Dany moaned at the pain. The mark would be deep and dark when it came forth from the skin. "And you will be his queen." Dany pushed back the pain that he was causing her, it was even worse when he released her and the blood poured into the empty veins. Magister Illyrio called her forward and slowly she began to take the steps down the stairs to meet her future husband.

Her feet were bare and she felt the texture on her soles. Gravel dug into the soft skin, leaving impressions and even some cuts. Her beautiful gown dragged on the floor, catching on a few stones as she went. The long steps felt endless, the closer she got the mighty Khal the more freighted she grew of him. He was huge compared to her, his frame was tall and wide, and muscles bulged around arm rings and jewelry. She was a short and thin woman, barely able the reach and touch the top of her bed, let alone come even close to this man's size. Her worries became fears, and fears became terrors and she finally stopped at the bottom of the steps and the Khal was still on top of his stallion.

Her wrist still pained her, but with all the courage she had, she bent her knee and curtseyed to the Khal, then looked up at him as she raised her eyes full of hope.

She could not read his eyes; she never could read anyone's eyes. It was not a skill she acquired during her years with her brother. She only knew three looks: anger, pity, and disappointment. Khal Drogo's eyes held none of those things, in fact, they were almost warm. She raised herself up and took another step forward, towards his horse, and reached her hand out to touch its mane. At first, the horse jerked, causing the Khal to pull on his reins. Dany jumped back slightly in surprise, but quickly moved forward again to pet the animal. This time the beast just whined and shook its head.

The Khal said something down to her, in a deep, rough voice. Seeing as she knew no Dothraki, she turned to Illyrio for a translation, which he willingly gave. "The Khal says the animal likes you, a rare thing." Dany smiled slightly and looked up at the Khal again before stepping back to her place at the end of the steps. She expected him to say something again and ride off, but he didn't. Instead, he jumped off the beast and walked towards her, stopping just before he stepped on her toes. He reached for her right hand, the same hand Viserys had bruised, and lifted it for him to inspect. Out of sheer shock, Dany just stood there and allowed him to touch the incredibly sore bone. Viserys sometimes didn't know his own strength, so he often left marks on her flesh even if it wasn't his intent. It didn't bother him, though. The more he instilled in her was best for him.

Drogo was gentle with her abused flesh, more gentle than Dany would expect for such a large man. He turned in, touched it, and tested how bad it was before he spoke to her in harsh words with a gentle tone. "Illyrio?" she asked, not turning her eyes away from the man before her.

"The Khal is asking if your wrist hurts you, or if it is broken, princess?" Dany nodded vaguely to herself, the inner woman wanting to shout of the pain the lightest of touches was causing her, but instead she just smiled at him and shook her head. Again, Drogo spoke, in a harsher tone than before. "The Khal asks why you're lying to protect your brother." Dany's head snapped around to look at Viserys, he'd not moved from his spot, but his eyes glowed with fury. Dany sent him a pleading look, hoping that the dragon wouldn't wake.

"Tell the Khal my brother was simply testing my wrist from a previous injury. He wanted to see how it was healing." The lie came with little ease as she started at her brother, his eyes flaming, before she turned back to the Khal. "But I appreciate the concern." And with a smiled to the Khal she pulled herself back and up onto the first step.

The Khal seemed amused by her response before turning and jumping onto his stallion. He snapped a few words at Illyrio before he rode off with his riders behind him, the sound of the hooves banging on the ground like thunder in a storm.

It was only seconds before Viserys was rushing towards her like an arrow on fire. His form was shaking with rage and his eyes a violet deep of anger. "You damned stupid girl. What were you thinking, are you trying to keep us from going home?" Viserys took hold of her shoulders and fiercely shook her back and forth causing her head to bob on her shoulders. Pain exploded in her brain from the motion. Her front temple ticked with intensity and her eyes began to blur. She felt a blackout close to taking effect.

"Your Grace, as much as it is in your right to treat your sister as you wish, I would not suggest that you leave marks on her skin. The Dothraki are quite possessive of their women, the Khal can be the worst for it." Viserys stopped his shaking and glared down at his sister, debating whether or not to take the advice. Finally, after a moment, he pushed her away from him. It was such a sudden movement that she tripped over her dress and fell back against the steps, her hip contacting with the rough rock.

Viserys stormed off in a huff, while Illyrio came forward to help her up from the ground. "I'm sorry my dear, I know he is a scary man, but when His Grace choose him he only thought of which would be best to gain back his throne. I'm sure he means well." Dany nodded her head slightly and turned from him, walking gracefully up the stone steps. She paused when she reached the top.

"If I am to marry the Khal of the Dothraki, I should know how to speak Dothraki. Please send someone to me who is fluent in the language. I wish not to upset my husband on our wedding." With that, Dany left for her chambers seeking the warmth of her bed and the elixir for her head.

**Drogo's POV**

Drogo sat in the circle around the fire, women dancing around him with bare breasts and smiles directed at him, but he felt no interest to take the women, not since seeing the beauty that was to be his wife. His mind couldn't rid the image of her pale hair, fragile skin, and violet eyes. She was a rare beauty to find in the world, he'd never seen anyone quite like her before, and she intrigued him.

While his bloodriders made jokes about her worm of a brother, Drogo watched the flames with growing disinterest in the conversation. The man was a runt compared to him, yet he had the ability to scare the girl more than Drogo even could. Just the simple mention of his faults sent the girl into fear. Her wrist would have a deep bruise when they wed, and any other marks he found on her would not surprise him. He knew the type of man the worm was, he couldn't make himself feel good so he took it out on an innocent girl instead. Drogo knew that one day he'd be put in a place to kill him, and he'd do so with great pleasure.

"Why so quiet Khal? We're here to serve you." One of the women sat in his lap and rubbed her bareness against his chest. He immediately pushed her away and rose from his spot, stalking over to his tent, some peace and quiet, and perhaps some time to think, would make all the difference in the world for him.

As he sat on his bed, thinking of the pale beauty, he could hear the questions being asked around the camp. He'd brought his entire Khalisar out to meet this girl, hoping she'd be something other than the usual women he saw around Vaes Dothrak every year. The wedding would be a great event for the Khalisar. Many have come to him, asking him about a future Khalessi, but he hadn't had the answer for them. His wedding night he'd take the girl in the night sky, as the stallion does, but it was after he was worried about. He did not speak her language, and she did not speak his. An effort to learn would take time, and he couldn't explain to her why he treats her as he will easily.

Drogo rose from his bed and paced the length of the tent, back and forth back and forth. He couldn't get her out of his head. The urge to go to her and fuck her was so overwhelming that he needed a cold bath to cool down.

With the idea in mind he sprinted for the water, hoping the cold would do him some good and keep the pale beauty out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy with the response I got for the first chapter! I'm not the greatest updater, so I apologize now. Please review, I take all criticism happily. Oh, btw, I change the way that the point of views are sometimes, going from what a person does to what the person see's completely. It'll be by chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Dany's POV**

I sat in the library with the translator that Illyrio had arranged for me. Ser Jorah Mormont, a man who came with the Khalisar. During the time that we had been in the library I'd learned that he was from Bear Island in the seven kingdoms, he had been exiled because he sold poachers to a slave trader, his father was a member of the nights watch, and he learnt to speak Dothraki in less than a year when he first entered the Khalisar; and he was a great teacher.

"It is important to role your 'r's when you speak, princess. The Dothraki's language is very harsh and it is required for you to pronounce each letter precisely." He wrote out a simple word. "Now, say this word as you normally would."

I leaned over to see what he had written. _Rahk Haj._ Strong Boy.

Saying it, I noticed how the letters rolled together simply and less harsh than when the Khal spoke. "I can hear the difference, when I say it; it's very clean and quick. When Khal Drogo spoke to me, he spoke, what is the word, _Nhik-Detj_. Harsh and pronounced." Jorah nodded his head.

"You are learning very well, princess. I am very impressed." He smiled at me before moving onto the next few words. As we worked, I could sense someone behind me, like a pestering feeling. I turned my head in time to see a whip of white blond hair, which was not my own, pull away from the empty door frame. My shoulders dropped and I let out a groan.

"_Nik-ta mja mino oklar." We seem to have an audience. _I whispered to Ser Jorah and his head turned to the empty doorway and shook his head.

"_Nek toq meja miiki doraq" You're brother is not as sneaky as he thinks. _I laughed and nodded my head. "You are a quick learner, princess, I have no doubt that you will do fine with Khal Drogo. He may seem overly harsh, but I've seen him be… well, let's just say he is full of surprises." I smiled and leaned back in my chair, folding my hands over my knee.

"Tell me about him, the Khal." I watched as Ser Jorah smiled and shook his head. It seemed that he did it whenever he thought back in time, or a future thought. "Ser Jorah, I am aware that you will be required to swear loyalty to my brother, but I must warn you about him, his temple is quite interesting, at best. He is a rash thinker, and even rasher reactor. Living with him my whole life, I've learnt it is best not to anger him." He nodded at me, and I reached up to push a strand of hair away from my face. "But that is my brother, this man, Khal Drogo, will be my husband. I cannot treat him the same way I treat Viserys, but I need to know about him." Jorah sat back in his seat and looked at me with careful eyes.

Being only 15, I hadn't seen much of the world around me, except the few places that Viserys and I travelled to, I could only imagine how many things Ser Jorah saw in his years, and perhaps one day he would tell me of some of them. Or perhaps not.

"Khal Drogo is protective, princess. He is stubborn, fair, kind and cruel. It depends on which side you may fall under. Are you an enemy, or are you a threat. I urge you not to show yourself being afraid of him, and considering how you acted upon meeting the Khal, I'd say you'll be fine in that department. But I must warn you, when it comes to your brother, do not let the Khal see any marks he may make. It will only anger him, and once the Khal has become angry, well, I have only seen two people calm him down. Once was a blood rider, the other was the old crone of a village."

I nodded my thanks and we resumed with my lesson. By the time the sun set, I was equipped with the most basic start to the language and, with Jorah's future teachings, would quickly be able to pick up more. I walked Ser Jorah from the library to the entrance of the great hall to say goodbye before retreating to the garden behind the house. I needed some time to process the past two days and the only place I could think to do that was in the garden beneath the willow tree. Slowly, I made my way to the only place I can be alone.

As I walked over to garden I felt something grab my arm and yank me back. I fell to the ground hard.

"So, you think you can whore yourself out to all the men on this side of the Black Sea, do you?" My brother screamed down at me, his foot connecting with my stomach, causing a cry of pain from my lips. "You will not screw this up for me, little sister, I mean it. I will be the king of the seven kingdoms and I will have my whore of a sister screwing up my plans!" With one more kick to my gut he walked away. I stayed on the floor for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath, holding my stomach in pain. I coughed for a few times before pulling myself up and moving slowly towards my room. I needed to lay down, hopefully Viserys did not leave to many harsh bruises this time, I wouldn't want the Khal to be upset with me.

**Sorry I know its short, but next up: THE WEDDING! Please review, maybe with some ideas that you want to happen ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, huge response to the last chapter. Thank you guys so much. And thank you to JohnCenaRkoFanForever for giving me a good idea ;)**

** Chapter 3**

** Dany's POV**

I sat beside her now husband in awe. I'd never even seen a wedding like this, and frankly I was glad. There were lots of drinking, foreign foods, and half naked dancers. I'd never seen women expose themselves like this before; it seemed, to them, to be very empowering. My husband was laughing and joking with his bloodriders, he seemed so happy.

Viserys sat below me with Maester Illyrio. He was looking snide and full of himself with his borrowed sword and 'high place'. If he only knew that where he sat was one of disregard. I scanned the wedding to look for faces I remembered from living with Illyrio, and saw none. I looked for Ser Jorah, but couldn't see him. Surprisingly, she wasn't scared by the man beside her, the events taking place, or the way her brother glared at her. She felt powerful. Ser Jorah had explained that the moment she became married to the Khal she would become the Khaleesi. A woman of power and honor.

Not that her brother saw her that way.

He had come to her this morning and warned her that if she disappointed him then he would take her to someone who would pay more for her; as if she were some common whore and he her master.

Not anymore.

Drogo looked to her and she smiled at him warmly. She was not afraid of him, though delicate, she knew how to hold herself. Bracing her courage she took a breath and spoke to him for the first time. "_Nok hark mes Dothraki de rak" I can see why people find the Dothraki intimidating. _

Drogo's eyes widened before he smiled. He was shocked, it seemed, at her ability to speak with him. "_Hosh te dik?" why is that? _

"_Neeph mos di ashta"_ _The look, and size alone is fearsome. _

He just smiled and turned back to his bloodriders. Dany caught Visersy glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, but ignored him. She was enjoying herself and would not allow him to ruin it.

Sometime during the wedding, after gifts were given and food was eaten, someone came through with Drogo's horse and lead him to where we sat. Drogo smiled at the animal then looked at me. I wanted to go and see it again, pet him maybe. Drogo nodded his head at me and I smiled back at him.

Standing, I moved down the steps to see the animal again. He was truly a fierce beast; I understood why Drogo rode him. He was quite large, heavy and one wrong look with his eye could scare anyone. Yet as I approached it, its head jerked towards me and moved forward to my outreached hand just on the tip of its nose. "Hello again, I bet you feel out of place here." I whispered to him, brushing my hand down its neck, smiling when it made a sound in approval. "I bet you're wondering where your food is, hmm? Let me get you something." I moved towards a plate of fruits and picked one up. It was round and purple, I wasn't sure what it was, but Illyrio had been eating one earlier. I assumed it would be alright for him to eat.

I brought the food to the horse and let it eat out of my hand. "There you go, is that yummy?" His head raised and rubbed the side of my head. I laughed and gave his neck a warm hug. "Don't worry, I'll give you more treats later."

"Khaleesi, _mak nev ato je taa nerak"_ _I must take him back to the other horses. _I hadn't even noticed the man standing with him, and his words surprised me.

"_Sek mest tev. Hok mar te arvbret" Yes, of course. Take him to his friends._ The boy looked at me oddly after my last statement bought brought him away none the less. I smiled again and turned around to sit again, only to find my brother behind me.

"I don't know what you're doing, sweet sister, but I'd suggest toning it back a bit. Wouldn't want to upset your husband with your actions, now would we?"

I straightened up and looked over towards Drogo, who was glaring fiercely at the back of Viserys' head. "It seems to me, brother, that the only one upsetting my husband would be you." And with that I moved to step away from him, but he gripped my injured wrist again, tightly. I let out a sound of protest, and the actions around us stopped. Drogo slowly stood from his place and moved down to where we were, death in his eyes.

"Viserys let me go." I whispered to him, watching with wide eyes as Drogo approached us. "Viserys, please!" I pulled my arm hard, trying to release myself from his grasp. "Viserys, please, the Khal is coming and I don't want you hurt. Please let me go!" His grip tightened and I released an involuntary squeal of pain. "Viserys, release me!" Once again his grip tightened to a point where pain shot through my arm, another squeal came from my lips, louder this time, causing Drogo to move towards us with quicker pace. Out of nowhere his hand reached out and took hold of Viserys' wrist and pulled his arm away from my wrist. I heard a bone snap in his hand as he released mine.

I moved back and away from Viserys, cradling my hand to my chest. It was sore and aching. Drogo stood over Viserys' whimpering form. The entire wedding was frozen, hissing sounds coming from people around us. Illyrio was on his feet, watching the movements of the Khal carefully. I saw Jorah across from me, wide eyes and watching the scene with great interest. Khal Drogo was talking harshly down to my brother, and in an instant I worried for his safety.

"Khal," I stepped forward, touching his arm lightly. "_Mej tohac me toach metoch" my brother is not worth the effort._ I watched as his eyes flashed over to me, first in anger, then in contemplation.

"_Mec kol nehac me toc" _I wasn't sure what he said, I picked up 'filth' and 'worth' I looked to Jorah for a translation.

"He says 'this filth is not worth your concern" I smiled up at Drogo.

"_Nev tochz mech toor amez"_ _But he is my brother, still. "merac torik metoz nek toorrak me tok" Please, punish him some other way. "Nekk tomz xev no hax" don't let him ruin the day. _I smiled up at him and stepped back from him before looking down to my brother. "Viserys, apologize before he kills you"

Viserys sneered at me. "I will not apologize for doing something that is within my right to do, you slut."

I walked beside him and looked into his eyes. "But do not sacrifice your life because of it, brother." He looked me in the eye and slowly nodded his head to Illyrio. Illyrio quickly said something to Drogo, too quick for me to pick up. Drogo sneered down at Viserys before releasing his hand. Viserys quickly stood and moved away from us, but not before pausing in front of me to glare at me. I raised my chin and stared straight back at him.

Viserys left, Illyrio followed, and I looked to my new husband, waiting for instruction. He simply held out his hand to me, his eyes bright with amusement. I smiled at him and took his hand with my uninjured one. He led me back to our seats.

The music started up again and the wedding resumed. Drogo turned towards me in his seat and held his hand out towards where my injured hand was held near my chest. Slowly, I held it out to him and his harsh callused hands turned into soft, gentle touches as he turned my hurt wrist in his hand. I gasped as he touched a particularly sore spot and fought back the need to jerk it away. Drogo looked up at me with worried eyes.

"_mek toshic nev rik o tonk" I will make sure this doesn't happen again. _I smiled at him. He cared, even though he hadn't known me long. "_Merik Jov Nek tosh Mekk Nek" Tell me if this ever happens again._

I nodded slowly and smiled wider. He looked over to his bloodriders and waved them over. He spoke quickly to them and looked to me with concern as I struggled to understand what they were saying. He looked harder than he was, his harsh eyes covered with a dark dye. Watching as his blood riders walked off, I smiled to myself. I might enjoy being married to this man.

**Okay, so this is part 1 of the wedding. Sorry its taking so long to update, my computer had to get repaired. It'll be a little time before my next one, but up next: Wedding part 2 &amp; Wedding NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long, guys. Its bin a very busy few weeks and I've been trying to find a good way to make this scene work. I think I re-wrote this four times. The next chapter will be up before may 31****st****. But only if I get LOTS of reviews ;) **

Drogo's POV

I watched as my new wife smiled at the dancers in front of us, their bare breasts swaying as they danced. I watched her with care as her eyes sparkled with glee. She was an odd one, my wife. Whenever other people watched our weddings they cringe away with fear and distaste, much like her worm of a brother had. But my wife was fierce, able to look on to our ways and learn to accept them. It's this, the way she handles herself, the way she handles my people that make me already happy for her to be my wife. Looking over at her, I noticed how she was looking to where her slim of her brother had walked off.

"_Nek to mack de resh me tof"_ _Go check to make sure her brother is not sulking. "MEr—ek nok mehish ek mot Daenerys" He's upsetting my wife, Daenerys. _Daenerys looked to me with a smile on her face, her eyes giving me the appreciation she felt. I nodded his head to her and let the celebration continue for a few more hours, silently speaking with my new wife. I was impressed by her amazing skill at learning Dothraki. She was a quick learner, and when she stumbled over new words, she quickly would wave Jorah Mormont over to her and ask. I smiled. She a beautiful girl, so pale and fair; she was so unlike the usual girls I was used to seeing.

I enjoy watching her reactions to everything about my people. I watched her reactions go from surprise, to shock, to curiosity, to enjoyment multiple times in several minutes. Finally, when the sun was low enough it the sky, I stood from my seat and the entire wedding halted. When I looked back to Daenerys stood and moved behind me gracefully. I walked forward, watching one of the slaves bring forth both my horse and her present.

When I took hold of her new horse's reigns and turned to look at my new wife, I saw her complete shock and awe in her face. Walking slowly forward, her face turned into an impressive and stunning smile. Her hands came up to pet its neck and nose, hushing it as the horse shook its head back in protest then leaned into her in love. My wife needed the best horse out of every man in my lands. I picked the palest, the most fair, and the one I thought she would love the most. "She's beautiful," I hear her whisper, though I don't understand the words, I can tell that she is happy. "What's her name?" I look down at her confused, not quite sure what she is saying to me. Jorah quickly came over to me and told me her question.

_"Nek mar nake-de mar ick noch" she is yours to name._ Her face lit up as she stroked the silver's nose. I move towards her and she slowly backs away from me as I tower over her small, delicate form. When she was lined up with the leather piece hanging from the horses back I lifted her easily onto the silver. She was a very light girl. It took no effort to lift her up onto the horse; I should make sure that she eats often. She sent me down a smile and I noticed her slime of a brother moving over to her as I made my way to my stallion. I did not trust this boy; I knew I had to keep a close eye on him in the future.

I moved my horse forward, watching as my wife quickly did the same, keeping pace with my horse. She had a smile on her face as she rode, hey eyes glinting in the sun. Never had I met such a woman before in my life, and I was glad I had the balls to claim her when I found her.

We didn't ride far, just far enough that if my wife wanted to scream she could without being heard by my entire army. As I pulled my horse to a stop I looked over at my wife. She looked scared, nervous, and worried. I looked away and sighed; she must never have had sex before. It would be something I needed to teach her.

My senses were screaming at me as I lifted her off of her horse and took the reins of both animals. She walked towards the water's edge and looked over the horizon. She was beautiful. I walk up behind her and take hold of her hand, pulling her eyes towards me. I smile slightly at her to reassure her, it seemed to help. "_mer-okj nave me nov deantrak" I have never done this before. _I nod my head, telling her I understand what she is saying to me. She looks me in the eye. "_mev nok." I'm scared._

I reach one hand up to touch her cheek, slowly her head turns into my palm. She is so innocent. She should be enjoying her youth, not being forced into a marriage full of people she didn't know, a culture she didn't understand. I swore to myself then and there that I would do everything in my power to make her feel at home in my world. No matter the cost. "_mev nok mesh terrik nok meha haftif." You will never have a reason to be scared of me._

She smiled up at me and then did something I would have never expected from her. She leaned up and touched her soft lips to mine. Her mouth didn't seem to know what to do, so I helped her. My mouth slid against hers, my tongue demanded entrance into her mouth as my hands came down and gripped her ass and pulled her up to my height.

She moaned.

I almost lost myself right then and there. Her moans were the most erotic thing I'd ever heard in my life. She was the most sexual creature I had even seen in my life. Her dress was easily removable if I wished. I could just rip it off of her. But then she'd have to ride back to the camp naked and I didn't want her pig of a brother seeing her like that. Instead I set her down on her feet and removed my mouth slowly from hers. Her lips followed mine in a silent plea, but I just shook my head and reached up to remove the three headed dragon pins from her gown; once removed I moved around her and untied the back of her strange gown.

I was able to slide the gown easily from her shoulders, but the moment her breasts were exposed to the night air she covered them quickly with her hands in shame. This made me frown. She was a gorgeous woman and I wanted to see her beautiful body. Moving around her, I gripped her wrists in my hands, careful and cautious of her injury on one hand, and removed them from her chest. "No," I whispered, the one word Jorah had been able to teach me in the past that I'd been able to remember. "_MEk njh me vik." Don't hide from me._ She closed her eyes and nodded her head, holding her hands still in my grasp.

Trying to ease her discomfort, I released her hands and touched one of her sweet breasts. They weren't large, maybe she was underweight. I reminded myself once again to make sure she ate a lot over the coming months. My fingers ran over her erect nipple and she shivered violently. She was a delicate thing, this girl. Tilting my head to the side, I leaned into her again and pressed my lips to her neck, nipping her slightly with my teeth, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Soon, the rubbing of her breasts and her reactions made my curiosity wonder and I moved my hands slowly down her abdomen and touched her most womanly area. She gasped and shuddered hard, her eyes rolling back in her head. I smiled.

This was what a husband wanted his wife to react like. He played with her for a few moment, making her tremble and quiver. Soon, when she was good and wet, he led her over to a high rock and sat down, undoing the closure on his pants. Daenerys looked at him scared but he reached up and touched her face, pulling her in for another kiss. Her lips were too soft to resist. Picking her up he rested her over his cock before slowly easing her in.

Never had he heard a woman moan in such a way in his life.


End file.
